


The Strangest Of Flatmates

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom Sherlock, M/M, New Relationship, submissive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: John has finally summoned the courage to ask Sherlock out. His response isn’t exactly what John expected.





	The Strangest Of Flatmates

John stared at the digital clock on his bedside table. He’d watched it for five minutes now. His eyes ventured up to his light. It was flickering. _I should fix that_ , John thought. He was procrastinating, but he couldn’t help it. His heart was racing. _Just go! God, it’s not like you’re dragging him into your bed_ , John thought to himself.

John stood and immediately sat back down. _Jesus Christ, John. Go_ , he thought. He stood and grabbed the doorknob. He stopped for a moment, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He exhaled and opened his door. 

Sherlock was in his chair. John slowly approached him. He tried to think of something to say but his mind was blank and his mouth was dry. “Sher- Sh- Sherlock,” he said.

One of Sherlock’s eyes peeked open. His other eye slid open as his attention focused on John.

John gulped. Sherlock’s piercing eyes appeared gray that day. John always thought it was amazing how Sherlock’s eyes seemed to shift from color to color. “Um, Sherlock. I was wondering if you would like to...” John gulped again. He tried to speak but his throat seemed to be closing up. He cleared his throat and continued. “I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me.”

Sherlock’s eyes sliced through John. His heart thumped so hard against his rib cage that John was certain he would need a surgeon to fix him. He waited for Sherlock’s answer. Sherlock’s mouth puckered and John’s heart practically burst through his skin.

“Is this a date?” Sherlock asked. 

John’s head slowly bobbed up and down as he nodded. 

“Then no,” Sherlock said. 

John’s heart stopped. His face burned in embarrassment. He knew it was a silly idea; asking Sherlock out. The man wasn’t interested in romantic entanglement; he’d told John that repeatedly. 

Sherlock stood and breezed past John. John’s mind was too broken to process where Sherlock was going. The creak of the steps did nothing to drag John back from his broken mind. It was only when Sherlock said, “Coming?” did John realize what was happening. 

He spun around to see Sherlock standing on the staircase. He stared up at the detective. “But you said no,” John said. 

Sherlock huffed. “I said no to dinner. That’s ordinary, boring, _dull_. Now, sex- 

“Sex?!” John exclaimed. He was shocked to hear the word come out of Sherlock’s mouth.

”Of course, John. Don’t be stupid. Plus,” Sherlock said, eyes glancing down at John’s trousers. “I’m curious to see what you look like undressed.” 

John grinned. He’d prepared himself for a long night of eating with little conversation. Now, he was going to be in the same bed as Sherlock. They were going to be naked. Sherlock would have- _might have_ \- an erection. 

“Now, I ask again: coming?” Sherlock repeated. 

John nodded and followed Sherlock up to his room. Sherlock pushed John inside and shut the door behind them. John turned and saw Sherlock lock the door. John’s room suddenly seemed so much sexier with Sherlock in it. 

John didn’t have much time to admire the man because he was shoved onto the bed. Sherlock sat on his knees, towering over John. “Now, what shall I do with you?” Sherlock asked. 

John thought for a moment. There were a number of things he wanted Sherlock to do but didn’t want to seem perverted. He tried to clear his mind but the filthy thoughts just came flooding back. John pushed them away again and looked up at Sherlock. He was expecting an answer.

Finally, John replied. “I’d like you to... Touch me,” he said. It was strange, asking his flat mate to touch him. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind. He just went along with it. 

“Is there anything you want to do to me?” he asked. 

John’s eyes glanced down at Sherlock’s trousers before darting back up to Sherlock’s eyes. John tried not to stare at the place where Sherlock’s erection would be but couldn’t resist the temptation. He bit his tongue and looked, imagining how his bulge would look in his tight jeans.

“You would like to see my erection?” Sherlock asked. 

John’s mouth opened but no sound came out. He swallowed and exhaled a shaky breath. “Yes,” he said, voice quiet. 

Sherlock smirked. John watched as his fingers danced along his belt. John’s cock twitched as Sherlock pulled his belt from its loops. He pulled his trousers down to his knees. John had never seen someone so perfect. Sherlock pulled his pants down and John’s heart went into a frenzy of uneven beats. 

Sherlock’s erection stood. It dangled in front of John’s face. John marveled at the beautiful sight. He tried to ignore the screaming erection in his pants and focused on Sherlock’s cock.

It was long. Certainly longer than most men, John deduced. It was pale. That wasn’t a shock, considering Sherlock’s hands and face resembled a marble statue’s. John wondered when Sherlock had gotten erect. Was it when John had asked him to touch him? Or was it when John had fantasized about seeing Sherlock naked? Either way, Sherlock was straddling John, hot and curious. 

Sherlock’s erection neared John’s face as Sherlock shuffled forwards. John swallowed his moan. The younger man no longer looked like the cold, heartless sociopath that the public knew. And he certainly didn’t look like a virgin. His gray eyes taunted John. His erection appeared as if it had hardened in the last five seconds. 

John’s own erection pushed at the fabric of his pants. He shifted and let out a deep breath. Sherlock noticed how uncomfortable he was. His bony fingers stopped at John’s trousers. They slid the zipper down and pulled them down to John’s knees. John’s eyes shut as he waited for Sherlock to pull off his pants.

John’s eyes opened. Sherlock was pulling his shirt over his head. His curls bounced as his shirt slipped over his head. John admired the detective’s strong abdomen. It was toned from chasing after criminals through the busy streets of London. John licked his lips hungrily. Sherlock’s muscles flexed as he exhaled. John sucked in a breath. His erection throbbed in his pants. 

Sherlock gazed down at John. “I do hope you don’t mind being my submissive, John,” he said. 

John shook his head. “I don’t mind. I prefer it actually,” he admitted. 

Sherlock nodded. “Good. Then this will work out. Now,” Sherlock said, spreading his legs wider so that his cock was more open to John. “Suck,” Sherlock ordered. 

John, surprised by this sudden power that Sherlock had, took a moment to obey. Sherlock shoved his cock into John’s face. “Suck,” he growled. His thunderous voice went straight to John’s cock.  

John cupped Sherlock’s erection. He gave it a wet lick. A moan from Sherlock urged him on. John licked the bulbous head of Sherlock’s erection. Sherlock moaned. He weaved his fingers through John’s hair. “Good, John. But, I need more. Open up,” he said. 

John opened his mouth and Sherlock stuffed his cock into John’s mouth. A slight press at the back of John’s throat sent an electrifying spark down his spine to his cock. He sucked and felt Sherlock’s moan reverberate in his cock. He sucked and felt Sherlock’s fingers in his hair stiffen. He pulled back, jerking John’s head back. He moaned, vibrating Sherlock’s cock. 

Sherlock pulled his cock from John’s mouth. “You said you wanted me to touch you. Where?” Sherlock asked. 

John licked his lips. “Everywhere...” he said. It was an embarrassing confession but it was accurate. He wanted to feel Sherlock’s fingers glide over his body, kneading his arse, pulling his hair...

Sherlock’s hands traveled down John’s neck to his waist. “Everywhere?” Sherlock asked, eyebrow arched, a villainous smirk playing on his lips. 

“Yes, sir,” John said. 

Sherlock yanked John’s pants down. He moaned as he erection sprang free. Sherlock’s finger trailed down John’s erection. “Oh, Sherlock,” John moaned. Sherlock smirked and ground his hips on John’s. John moaned and bit his lip. “Sherlock, please,” he begged. Sherlock stroked John’s erection again.  

“Are you ready?” Sherlock asked. John nodded desperately. He was _definitely_ ready for Sherlock. “Then flip over,” he said.

John tried but Sherlock’s legs prevented him from flipping onto his stomach. “Sherlock,” John began. 

“I _said_ , flip over,” Sherlock said. His voice boomed like thunder, sending an arousing shock through John’s cock. 

John tried once again but was unsuccessful. He didn’t want to tell Sherlock he couldn’t flip over so he tried to wiggle. This also proved to be useless and John laid on his back, helpless. He tried to think of another way to flip around when Sherlock’s hand ran through his hair. It jerked his head back, exposing his neck.

“So, John? You won’t listen to me? Why’s that? Tell me,” Sherlock said, keeping a firm grip on John’s hair. 

“I can’t flip over. You’re on top of me,” John said. 

Sherlock stood up. His cock swung as the mattress underneath him shifted. It took everything in John’s power not to moan.

“ _Now_ flip,” Sherlock ordered.

John quickly flipped onto his stomach. Sherlock sat on his legs. John gasped as Sherlock squeezed his arse. He couldn’t believe that the pale, spindly fingers of Sherlock Holmes’ were actually touching his bum.

Sherlock leaned down to whisper in John’s ear. “Where’s your lube?” he asked. 

John could barely get the words out. He was too focused on the touch on his arse to focus on anything else. “My bottom drawer,” he said.

The pressure on John’s thighs vanished as Sherlock stood. He dug around in John’s drawers. He cried out triumphantly and thrust the lube into John’s hands. He pulled John onto his back. “Rub,” Sherlock ordered.

John squirted the lube into his hands and rubbed it for a moment. He slowly spread the lube over Sherlock’s cock. The feel of Sherlock’s tense skin made John moan. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Sherlock’s cock, teasing the detective. 

Sherlock pulled his cock from John’s grasp. “On your hands and knees, _now_ ,” Sherlock said. John eagerly flipped over. His knees shook as he awaited Sherlock’s touch. He felt Sherlock’s hands on his arse. They spread his cheeks apart, making him wider and more open. They pushed his cheeks together and spread them apart once again.

John blushed. He was being humiliated. But, he loved it. Feeling so exposed in front of Sherlock, it was an embarrassing mix of stimulation and indignity. 

“Our safe word for tonight is “Crime”. If anything feels wrong, tell me,” Sherlock said.

John nodded, although he was sure he wouldn’t need to say it. He was sure Sherlock would be gentle their first time. John was impossibly wrong. 

John moaned and twisted the sheets in his fists as Sherlock plunged deep into him. His throbbing prostate was penetrated by Sherlock’s cock. “ _Jesus, ah, Sherlock_ ,” John moaned. Sherlock thrusted and John moaned into the pillow. “ _Sherlock, Jesus Christ_.” 

The next thrust sentenced John’s arse to an aching redness in the morning. Sherlock’s entire body rammed into John’s. John moaned and gripped the blanket. His entire body was shaking in pleasure, and John was sure Sherlock had noticed. He noticed everything.

John bit his lip, hoping to calm himself but Sherlock just thrusted again. John’s arms wobbled but he kept himself up. 

“Oh, you’re _such_ a good listener,” Sherlock crooned. He didn’t thrust this time but slowly eased himself in and out of John. “What do you want, for being such a good listener?” he asked. 

John gasped as Sherlock’s hand stroked his cock. “I’d like you to, um, make me...” John trailed off.

Sherlock’s eyebrow arched. “You want me to make you cum?” he asked.

John nodded. He blushed and hid his face in the pillow. Sherlock was being so calm about the whole thing, it was as if they were playing a simple game of Cluedo. 

Sherlock’s hand pulled John’s face up from the pillow. “No, no hiding. I want to be able to hear you,” Sherlock said. 

John felt Sherlock’s hands grip his hips. “How should I make you cum?” Sherlock asked. 

“You could fuck me like you were before,” John said. He tried to wiggle his arse but Sherlock’s strong grip kept him still. John heard Sherlock’s dark chuckle as he laughed at John’s feeble attempts.

”I’ll fuck you. Oh, don’t worry. I’ll fuck you,” said Sherlock, hand caressing John’s arse.

John felt Sherlock’s hands massaging his arse. His already tender bum was then attacked by a barrage of spanks. John moaned. His arms shook and his knees nearly gave out. “ _Sherlock, yes_ ,” he moaned. 

Sherlock gently squeezed John’s arse, giving him time to recover from the spanking. “Good?” he asked.

John nodded, biting his lip. “Very good.”

Sherlock smirked. He gripped John’s hips and pulled the man closer to him. He exhaled and admired John’s shaking body. The poor man was so desperate for Sherlock. He decided to have mercy and finally give the man the pleasure he craved so dearly. 

John’s cock leaked as Sherlock thrusted into him. He moaned and threw his head up, eyes clenched shut so they wouldn’t pop out from pleasure. He bit his lip and twisted the blankets in his fists. Sherlock’s cock pounded against John’s prostate, making an electric shock flow through John’s body with each thrust. “ _Oh, yes, Sherlock, Jesus_ ,” he moaned. His arms trembled as his body was rammed into by Sherlock’s. “ _Fuck, yes. Sherlock, ooh, please, oh._ ”

With each moan, John could feel the skin around his erection grow tighter. John tried to twist but Sherlock’s powerful thighs kept him still. He groaned and curled his toes as a substitute. “ _Sherlock, please_ ,” he moaned.

”Are you close yet, my love?” Sherlock asked, in between groans. 

John nodded. “Yes, yes. Please, oh, yes,” he begged. 

Sherlock’s hips made contact with John’s arse. The slap of their connected bodies filled the room and John thought it sounded great. To hear a smack when his skin hit Sherlock’s, to hear a grunt or groan emit from those beautiful, plump lips. 

John’s cock grew heavy and his mind swam as his orgasm neared. If Sherlock did anything to provoke him, he would cum at any second. 

Sherlock noticed this, of course. He bent down and gently bit John’s ear. John moaned and arched his back. “Cum for me, John,” Sherlock said, making John’s body tremble. “Cum for me, I want to watch you shake, watch you fall, watch you shiver,” he said, gripping John’s hips so hard his knuckles turned white. He kissed John’s ear. His tongue flicked out and licked the shell of John’s ear. He thrusted, biting John’s ear. 

The painful sensation, mixed with the feeling of Sherlock’s cock inside him was too much for John. He moaned and shuddered as he came. The world went from black to white and finally to black again. 

When John opened his eyes, Sherlock was nowhere to be found. “Sherlock?” John called. Sherlock’s head popped up from beside the bed. “What are you doing down there?” John asked.

“Cleaning. We made quite a mess John,” Sherlock teased, winking. 

John peered over the bed. The floor was covered. “Did I...?” John asked, voice quiet from embarrassment. 

Sherlock chuckled. “I think it was a bit of both of us,” he said. 

John felt a furious blush spread over his face and he buried it in the pillows. He felt Sherlock’s cold hand rub his back.

“It’s okay. I’m sure the floor will see worse,” Sherlock said. 

John’s head shot up. “You mean, you’d do this again?” he asked. 

Sherlock nodded. “Of course. Oh, John. I’ve wanted to touch you for so long, and I actually got to feel you. Oh, it was brilliant,” he said. 

John smiled. He knew Sherlock cares about things but he hadn’t considered that he cared about _him_. He met Sherlock and they kissed in a calm, gentle embrace that John prayed would never end. Sherlock pulled away. John wished he would come back but smiled again when Sherlock kissed his cheek.

“Sleep?” Sherlock asked.

John nodded. He went to lie down when he discovered that the blankets underneath him were soiled. Sherlock noticed and quickly switched out the blankets with a clean one.

John laid down and felt Sherlock’s arm wrap around him. “Goodnight, Watson,” Sherlock whispered. His hot breath warmed John’s neck. 

“Goodnight, Holmes,” John said. His smile didn’t vanish, even as sleep took him.


End file.
